1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for transmitting control information in a wireless communication system.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a wireless communication system uses one bandwidth for data transmission. For example, a 2nd generation wireless communication system uses a bandwidth of 200 KHz to 1.25 MHz, and a 3rd generation wireless communication system uses a bandwidth of 5 MHz to 10 MHz. In order to support an increasing transmission capacity, the bandwidth of a recent 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) or Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16m continues to extend up to 20 MHz or higher. To increase a bandwidth so as to increase a transmission capacity can be considered to be indispensable, but to support a great bandwidth even when necessary quality of service is low may result in great power consumption.
Therefore, there is emerging a multiple component carrier system in which a carrier having one bandwidth and a center frequency is defined and data can be transmitted or received through a plurality of the carriers using a wide band. A multiple component carrier system supports both a narrow band and a wide band by using one or more carriers. For example, if one carrier corresponds to a bandwidth of 5 MHz, a maximum of a 20 MHz bandwidth is supported by using four carriers.
Users at different areas can access different networks with the help of recent ubiquitous access networks and can continue to maintain access. A user who performs communication with one network system through one user equipment (UE) carries different devices supporting respective network systems. As the function of a recent single UE is advanced and complicated, a user can perform communication with a plurality of network systems using only one UE simultaneously, thereby increasing user convenience.
If one UE performs communication in a plurality of network system bans simultaneously, IDC interference can be generated. IDC interference means interference in which transmission in one frequency band interferes with reception in the other frequency band within the same UE. For example, if one UE supports a Bluetooth system and an 802.16 system at the same time, IDC interference can be generated between a Bluetooth system band and an 802.16 system band. IDC interference can be commonly generated when an interval between the frequency band boundaries of different network systems is not sufficient wide.
When In-Device Coexistence (IDC) interference occurs, a UE transmits IDC assistance information to a base station (eNB) so that the IDC-related control operation may be performed. Here, it may be determined that the triggering on the IDC assistance information transmission is generated by an internal operation of the UE, and if the IDC assistance information is too frequently transmitted, resources may be wasted.